User talk:ARBITER 248
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect 2 Adept Insanity Guide page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 02:48, February 16, 2010 Guides Hello! Just an advisory- we don't post class guides or builds in the encyclopedic portion of the site. We have a general walkthrough, but that's it. We ask that users post guides that are specifically tailored (such as being for just one class on just one level of difficulty) in the Forums. So, here's the text of your walkthrough, as the page will be getting deleted. Thanks, SpartHawg948 02:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Adept Insanity Guide The Adept is a biotic based character in Mass Effect 2. This character begins the game with a wide assortment of biotic powers to de-buff, render useless, damage, and manipulate enemies. Although lightly armed, the Adept can easily dispatch enemies, even on higher difficulties, without even firing a shot. This page is meant to be used as a guide to players who are attempting to complete a playthrough on Insanity mode. This page includes recommendations for powers and weaponry in order to complete the game with a minimal level of difficulty. Abilities The Adept has a multitude of skills and powers that can be upgraded to higher levels of power. Throw Recommendation- Throw Field - The Throw power is a biotic power that damages enemies, and knocks them down if they do not have shielding, barriers, or armor remaining( indicated by a red health bar). Throw is highly effective on any mission that has large drop-offs or high altitude cliffs that have the potential to kill enemies with ease in the sense that once you are in the power wheel, and you target an enemy, you can curve your throw by aiming slightly to the left or right while still keeping the enemy highlighted in order to strike the enemy at an angle, sending them careening off the map. Warp Recommendation- Heavy Warp - The Warp power is a biotic power that de-buffs enemies, dealing massive damage to armor and biotic barriers. The Warp ability is very effective against mechs, collectors, and any heavily armored opponents, which are quite common on the Insanity difficulty. This makes warp an effective power on almost any mission in the campaign on high difficulties. Also, as with throw, you can curve warp by highlighting an enemy and aiming slightly to the left, right, or above the enemy to hit enemies behind cover. Pull Recommendation- Pull Field - The Pull power is a biotic power that lifts enemies, forcing them to helplessly float towards you, giving you a simple chance to do with them what you will, however, this power only effects enemies with red health bars. This power is useful for disabling, and removing powerful enemies from larger groups and allowing you to easily deal with them. Shockwave Recommendation- Heavy Shockwave - The Shockwave power is a biotic power that sends biotic bursts along the floor and over cover to throw and disrupt groups of enemies in the open, and behind cover. This power will damage all enemies, but will only throw enemies that have a red health bar. This power is extremely powerful and devastating to closely packed groups of enemies, flinging them in all directions and doing a good deal of damage, This power is especially effective against enemies who are on narrow walkways. Biotic Mastery Recommendation- Nemesis - Biotic Mastery is the class talent for the adept. This talent affects health, extra paragon/renegade points, and the damage and cooldown of biotic powers. This power will become useful later in the game (ie: The Collector Ship/Horizon) because you will need to be constantly de-buffing the collectors, husks, and praetorians that you encounter on any colloector based missions. I recommend the Nemesis evolution to reduce cooldowns and increase the damage of all of your biotic abilities. Singularity Recommendation- Wide Singularity - Singularity is a rather self explanatory power in the sense that it creates a highly dense mass effect field that pulls multiple enemies into it, suspending them in the air, competely helpless. This power is very useful for the mass waves of husks that you fight later in the game, because it can be used as a rather effective crowd control power once the enemies have red health bars. This power can also be tactically combined with warp, by first sending multiple enemies into a singularity, and then blowing it up using warp's secondary power (blowing up other biotic effects on impact) Weapons As I'm sure you're aware, the Adept is not the most heavily armed character type. The Adept only carries the heavy pistol, submachine gun, and whatever heavy weapon you assign. However, on The Collector Ship, Shepard can choose to gain special weapons training in another type of weapon. I strongly recommend assault rifles so that you can have a much higher range, with some firepower, without sacrificing your ROF. Therefore, I recommend using the Geth Pulse Rifle that you recieve from Haestrom (it's located in the same room as Tali).